De Naakte Waarheid
by Cocoa-Corruption
Summary: Prideshippingsetoyami. Seto Kaiba poseert naakt in een tekenklas. Wat gebeurt er als Yami zijn 'onbereikbare' liefde moet schetsen? Geen AU! R&R. You won't be sorry!


**Warnings: **Yaoi (prideshipping), téa-bashing, …Ehm, dat is alles, denk ik.

**Disclaimer: **Natuurlijk bezit ik Yu-gi-oh!. O nee, wacht even…Nee, toch niet. Damn!

De Naakte Waarheid

door

Sweet Revenge 666

Yami wierp een woeste blik naar het hulpeloze keukenapparaat. Mocht de mixer een geanimeerd object geweest zijn, was het waarschijnlijk weggekwijnd uit angst voor de nu vlammende ogen van de ex-farao. Maar sinds de mixer nog steeds een hoop ijzer en bouten was in plaats van een levend iets, kon hij de toorn van Yami trotseren zonder ook maar te bibberen.

Een feit waarvan de tiener alleen nog maar furieuzer werd.

Gelukkig voor het huishoudtoestel kwam Yami's onschuldige hikari net op tijd naar binnen gewandeld. Met één blik doorheen de keuken, begreep Yugi de situatie.

Hij slaakte een zucht.

"Yami, mijn grootvader is het meer dan beu om alle elektrische toestellen, die jij naar de schaduwwereld zendt, te vervangen!"

De ex-farao deed zijn best om er zo onschuldig mogelijk uit te zien, een missie waarin hij niet echt slaagde.

"Je laat die mixer met rust en je ruimt de troep die je gemaakt hebt op!"

Verslagen keek Yami de keuken rond. De aardbeimilkshake was overal. Het droop van de houten keukenkastjes, het vormde plassen op de tegelvloer en het ergste van al, Yami's driekleurige haar plakte van het roze goedje.

"Ja, Yugi." Mompelde hij.

Yugi grijnsde.

"Goed, ik ontmoet Joey, Tristan en Téa bij de arcade. Ik zie je later!"

Yami glimlachte. Normaalgezien was hij meegegaan naar de arcade, maar door die duivelse mixer, die plotsklaps in Yami's achting gestegen was, had hij een goed excuus om niet te moeten gaan.

Het was niet dat hij iets tegen de arcade had, noch iets tegen Tristan of Joey, maar als dat Téa-geval hem nog één keer bepotelde dan…Hij was bezig de keukenhanddoek te wurgen.

In het begin leek ze aardig genoeg…De eerste vier seconden of zo. Maar toen kwam haar ware aard naar boven. Yami huiverde bij de gedachte.

Goed, je mag je vrienden aanmoedigen en supporteren, daar is op zich niets mis mee, maar toch niet elke minuut! Het was de ene melige vriendschapsspeech na de andere.

Vreemd hoe al die 'vriendschap is zoals zuurstof, je kunt niet zonder-zever', ervoor zorgde dat ze bitter weinig vrienden had. Drie of zo is niet echt een getal om trots op te zijn…Aanschouw de ironie.

Hoe hield Seto dat toch vol?

Ah, Seto. ZIJN Seto uiteraard. Al was Seto Kaiba zelf daarvan nog niet op de hoogte.

Pfff… Details.

Seto was al vaak het mikpunt geweest van Téa haar 'vriendschap-rules-uitbarstingen'.

Yami zuchtte toen hij dacht aan zijn aartsrivaal en object van zijn natte dromen.

Die stormachtige, blauwe, hypnotiserende ogen, het chocoladekleurige haar dat in zijn symmetrische gezicht viel, die perfecte marmerkleurige huid, die elegante hals, die gratie, die intimidatie, die poses en vooral die lange, eindeloze benen die eeuwig verder leken te gaan tot aan zijn…Hmm, ja, jeweetwel.

Yami beeldde zich in, hoe het zou zijn om die lange benen over zijn schouders te hebben.

Hij kwijlde bij de gedachte.

Yami schudde zijn hoofd en duwde die droombeelden ver weg, vooraleer hij een zuidelijk gelegen probleempje zou krijgen.

Hij grimaste. Diegene die hij wilde negeerde hem, tenzij het om een duel ging en diegene die hij haatte, gedroeg zich als een bloedzuiger. Als Téa zich eenmaal aan iets heeft vastgeklampt, dan laat ze nooit meer los.

Yami had daar al voldoende traumatiserende ervaringen mee.

Toen de keuken weer smetteloos was, besloot hij om een douche te nemen en zijn haar weer milkshakevrij te maken.

Op weg naar de badkamer keek hij even naar de klok.

Hij had nog voldoende tijd vooraleer hij moest vetrekken naar de tekenacademie.

Toen hij zijn eigen lichaam had, had hij tot zijn verbazing zijn passie voor kunst ontdekt. Yugi had hem aangespoord om zich in te schrijven in de academie voor beeldende kunsten.

Helaas ontdekte Yami echter, dat een passie hebben voor kunst, niet hetzelfde is als er talent voor hebben.

Ach, wat maakte het uit? Hij had er plezier in en nu ze al een halfjaar bezig waren, begon hij vorderingen te maken. Kleine vorderingen, maar het waren vorderingen.

In deze periode waren ze bezig met anatomie. Eerst hadden ze de man bestudeerd. Vorige week moesten ze het mannelijk torso tekenen in houtskool. In het midden van het klaslokaal was er stenen kopie van een torso neergezet als voorbeeld.

Het moeilijkste vond Yami de lichtinval en de schaduwen, maar hij was blij geweest met het resultaat.

Vandaag zouden ze het hele mannelijke lichaam moeten tekenen. Er zou een model komen poseren, wat voor heel wat gegiechel zorgde bij de vrouwelijke klashelft. Niet dat Yami het niet kon appreciëren natuurlijk, maar hij was ex-farao, hij stond boven gegiechel.

In Kaiba Corporation.

"Nee, nee en nog eens NEE!"

Debbie knielde neer op haar blote knieën en klampte zich wanhopig vast aan de lederen broekspijp van haar baas en vriend: Seto Kaiba.

"Alsjeblieft!" Ze keek hem met grote blauwe ogen aan.

Kaiba herkende deze truc onmiddellijk. Zijn jongere broertje was er meester in. De beruchte Puppyogen! Hij probeerde er niet naar te kijken, maar het was te laat.

Debbie wist dat ze gewonnen had. Ze zag de weerstand in Kaiba's ogen langzaam afbrokkelen.

De brunet wist dat hij verslagen was en ging op de rand van zijn bureau zitten, zijn armen gekruist.

Debbie was zijn secretaresse. Ze was niet echt wat je noemde 'normaal', maar ze leverde uitstekend werk. Na een lange tijd van samengewerkt te hebben, waren ze vrienden geworden. Al zou Seto dat uiteraard nooit luidop zeggen. Hij had per slot van rekening geen vrienden nodig. Maar het was Debbie die ervoor zorgde dat hij op tijd stopte met werken, het was Debbie die ervoor zorgde dat hij genoeg eten naar binnen speelde en het was Debbie die met haar vreemde humor ervoor zorgde dat de zware uren sneller voorbij leken te gaan…En het was Debbie die hem nu om een gunst vroeg.

Debbie was deeltijds lerares in de plaatselijke tekenacademie. Op zaterdag was Kaiba Corp. enkel in de voormiddag actief. De rest van het weekend had iedereen vrij.

Vandaag was het zaterdag en het was exact één uur geleden dat haar model had afgebeld. Sinds dat telefoontje had ze haar trots ingeslikt en bij haar baas zitten smeken tot hij toegaf om in te vallen.

Hij had er het lichaam voor. Er was niets waarvoor hij zich hoefde te schamen. En het was trouwens niet de eerste keer dat hij voor Debbie's model speelde.

Kaiba zuchtte en gleed met een hand door zijn haar.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat ik dit echt ga doen. Zeker niet na de vorige keer."

De vorige keer dat hij uit de kleren ging voor één van haar klassen, viel de helft van de meisjes flauw en de andere helft besprong hem als een groep hongerige wolven.

"Hm…Ja, sorry daarvoor," glimlachte ze schaapachtig, " Maar deze klas is veel professioneler. Ze zijn ook een stuk volwassener." Voegde ze er snel aan toe.

"Je weet toch dat ik dit nooit voor iemand anders zou doen?"

"Dat weet ik. Anderen zouden waarschijnlijk al lang geveld zijn door de verschrikkelijke en legendarische 'Blik Des Doods'." Riep Debby theatraal met de rug van haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd geslagen. "Maar je weet ook dat ik het je nooit zou vragen als er een andere oplossing was." Vervolgde ze wat serieuzer.

De duellist tilde zijn hoofd wat opzij en keek haar met priemende, ijsblauwe ogen aan. Een miniem glimlachje vormde zich rond zijn lippen.

"Hn…Jij wilt me gewoon nog een keer naakt zien." Zei Kaiba arrogant en plagend tegelijk.

Debbie voelde een blos opkomen. Ze was ook maar een vrouw met een gevoelig oog voor mannelijk schoon. Maar ze wist dat de multimiljonair het niet zo voor vrouwen had. Toch niet op die manier.

Back to Yami 

Het traject naar de tekenacademie was maar een kwartier lang, dus besloot de Egyptenaar te voet te gaan.

Gekleed in een bloedrood shirt met alle nodige lederen accessoires, wandelde Yami op het voetpad. Een tekenkaft was onder zijn arm geplaatst en over zijn schouder hing een zak met alle nodige materialen.

Een hoog schril geluid verstoorde abrupt de harmonie waarin Yami zich bevond.

Hij herkende het geluid maar al te goed. Nee, het kon niet waar zijn…Ra…

Daar tien meter voor hem, stond Téa Gardner. Haar handen op haar heupen en een woedende uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Voor haar stond een knul van ongeveer tien jaar. Hij had lichtgrijze ogen, omringd door volle wimpers en rood haar dat om zijn bleek ovaal gezichtje viel. Blijkbaar was hij degene tegen wie Téa zo tekeer ging.

"En besef je dan niet dat je zonder vrienden helemaal niemand bent? Natuurlijk niet! Hoe kun je zo harteloos zijn? Jij hebt waarschijnlijk zelfs geen vrienden. Vrienden zitten in je hart…."

O nee! Yami holde naar het hulpeloze slachtoffer.

"Yaaaaaaaaaami!" Gilde het meisje in een toon, die alleen door vleermuizen met hypergevoelige oren, opgepikt kon worden.

"Je bent net op tijd!" Ze wees dramatisch met een vinger naar het kind. "HIJ, Hij heeft mijn eer bezoedeld, Yami!"

Yami keek nogal verbaasd naar deze theatrale voorstelling.

"Verklaar." Beval hij op een nogal droge toon. Het zou hem verbazen dat een kind van tien jaar oud een bedreiging vormde.

Met veel overdreven armgebaren, begon Téa haar verhaal.

"Joey, Tristan en Yugi stonden dus aan te schuiven voor het nieuwste spelletje en ik…Ik was te laat en…" Téa barstte in tranen uit.

Op dat ogenblik kwam de rest aangelopen.

Yugi stapte naar voren en legde vriendelijk een hand op de schouder van het roodharige jongetje, die ondertussen behoorlijk van zijn stuk was.

Na een paar troostende woorden, klaarde het fijne gezichtje weer op en kind holde de arcade weer in.

Yami stapte nonchalant naar Joey en fluisterde toen in zijn oor.

"Wat is er nu gebeurd?"

"Je wilt het niet weten." Siste Joey onopvallend terug. " Ze was wat laat en wilde voorsteken door bij ons te gaan staan, maar dat kleine jongentje, die achter ons stond, liet dat niet toe en zo is alles begonnen."

Téa was nog steeds hoorbaar aan het snikken. Ze had waarschijnlijk nog niet eens door dat haar slachtoffer ervandoor was.

"Duelleer hem, Yami! Voor je vrienden! Voor mij!"

Precies.

De desbetreffende persoon wees verontschuldigend naar zijn tekenkaft en naar zijn horloge…En holde er vliegensvlug vandoor.

…

Hij duwde de glazen deuren van het vernieuwde gebouw open en stapte de koele gang in.

Een marmeren trap leidde hem naar het klaslokaal, waar al alle leerlingen verzameld waren.

Yami keek op de grote ronde klok boven de deur en merkte dat hij wat laat was. Maar tot zijn opluchting was Debbie er nog niet.

Ze had al van het begin duidelijk gemaakt dat ze met haar voornaam aangesproken wilde worden. De enige die haar ooit met mevrouw Demijer aansprak, was- voor hij het wist- overgoten met twee potten rode verf.

De stoelen waren in een halve kring gezet met in het midden een soort van platform. Hij nam aan dat daar het model kwam te staan.

Op dat moment walste Debbie naar binnen. Met een grote glimlach begroette ze de klas.

" Hallo, iedereen! Goed, zet u alvast maar klaar, ik moet alleen nog het missende ingrediënt gaan halen. " Zei ze met een knipoog naar het platform.

In een flits zag Yami een zwarte trenchcoat voorbij wervelen, maar het was weg voor hij de eigenaar kon zien.

Kon het…? Nee, er waren nog andere mensen die die verdomde lange jassen droegen! Yami berispte zich mentaal voor het zich gedragen als zo'n afgrijselijke fangirl. Trouwens, hij had Seto nog nooit in een zwarte trench gezien. In zijn gedachten stond hij er wel verdomd goed mee.

Over to Seto Kaiba 

Seto Kaiba was niet het soort persoon dat zich gemakkelijk liet overmeesteren door gevoelens. Hij stond bekend om zijn pokerface en zijn koele manier van handelen, zelfs in de meest stresserende situaties.

Op het moment was hij echter iets aan het beleven, dat hij niet meteen kon thuisbrengen. Het was een nogal vreemde ervaring.

Hij voelde hoe zijn wangen aan het opbranden waren, hoe hij begon te zweten, hoe zijn hele lichaam begon te beven, hoe zijn hersenen tilt leken te slaan en hoe zijn maag in een knoop kwam te liggen.

Hij was aan het panikeren…

De brunet maande zichzelf tot rust. Hij was Seto Kaiba. Hij panikeerde niet. Nee, panikeren was voor degenen zwak van geest. Zoals de onbeduidende lage bedienden in Kaiba Corporation, die trilden van angst als hij ook maar in hun richting keek.

Zijn secretaresse kwam de kamer binnen en glimlachte.

"Showtime!"

Het was dan pas dat ze zijn bleek gelaat leek op te merken. Wel, het was bleker dan anders, laten we het zo zeggen.

"Is er iets?" Vroeg ze een tikkeltje ongerust.

"Ik ga daar niet naar binnen." Zijn stem was kalm maar dwingend. Het was duidelijk dat zijn besluit vast stond.

"Maar Seto…Ik bedoel Kaiba. Je hebt het beloofd! Je kunt me nu niet laten vallen!" Riep ze verontwaardigd uit.

Ze zou niet weten wat doen als ze geen model had.

"Toen wist ik nog niet dat _hij _daar zat!"

"Wie?" Vroeg ze onschuldig, maar het tienergenie wist dat het geveinsde onschuld was.

"Wie? Wie denk je! Dacht je nu echt dat ik naakt rond ging paraderen voor mijn aartsrivaal! Het is al erg genoeg dat ik heb toegestemd om dit vernederende werk te doen, laat staan dat ik het ga doen voor iemand die mij kent! Wat als de pers erachter komt!"

Kaiba was nu zo woest dat- als dit een cartoon was- je de rookpluimen kon zien, die uit zijn oren kwamen.

Debbie wist dat ze in het nauw gedreven was. Ze liet haar hoofd naar beneden zakken, zodat haar lavendelkleurige lokken voor haar ogen vielen.

"Ik heb niet gezegd dat Yami Muto in de klas zat, omdat ik dan wist dat je het niet zou doen en ik had echt een vervanger nodig."

Kaiba zei niets, maar staarde haar gewoon aan. Hij wachtte op de waarheid.

"En ik dacht dat dit misschien een kans zou zijn om…Je weet wel."

"Nee, van alle dingen die ik weet, is dat er niet één van." Zei hij bars.

De jonge vrouw slaakte een zucht en schraapte haar moed bijeen. Het was niet omdat ze relatief in een goed blaadje stond bij de CEO, dat ze geen kans op ontslag had.

"Wel, ik dacht dus dat dit misschien een goed moment voor jou zou zijn om…Om Yami een beetje beter te leren kennen, als je weet wat ik bedoel. Ik wil maar zeggen…Het is nogal duidelijk dat je van hem…Dat je van hem houdt."

Debbie keek op. Haar ogen boorden in de zijne. Ze zag hoe het blauw donkerder werd van woede. Hoe de koele ijskleur transformeerde in de kleur van een allesverwoestende storm.

Ze slikte. Dit zag er niet goed voor haar uit…

In het klaslokaal 

De leerlingen begonnen ongeduldig te worden. Ze waren nu al een kwartier aan het wachten. Er had altijd al een relaxte sfeer gehangen, maar nu wilden de meeste toch stilaan beginnen. De les duurde maar twee uur en velen hadden al die tijd nodig om hun werk af te krijgen.

De deur werd opengezwaaid en Debbie stapte naar binnen. Achter haar liep een jongeman gehuld in een zwarte zijden kamerjas.

Yami staarde geschokt naar het model. Zijn potlood viel op de grond en zijn ogen waren zo groot als vliegende schotels.

Door heel de klas waren kreten van verbazing te horen. Yami was lang niet de enige die de lange, slanke tiener herkende. De CEO was tenslotte een echte vedette in Domino. En zelfs ver buiten Japan zorgde de naam Kaiba voor ontzag van menig zakenmens. Ook internationale duellisten een schaakkampioenen kenden de brunet maar al te goed.

Het feit dat die persoon op het punt stond om voor hen te poseren was haast onmogelijk.

De tiener in kwestie negeerde al de starende blikken en liep naar het platform.

Iedereen hield zijn adem in.

De koning van het spel slikte. Zou hij echt…?

Seto Kaiba liet de kamerjas op de grond vallen…

Een luide plof was te horen.

Hoofden draaiden en staarden naar het bewusteloze lichaam van een jong volwassen vrouw met blonde krullen. Voor Miranda was de aanblik van een naakt sekssymbool blijkbaar teveel geweest.

Debbie haastte zich naar haar leerling, die ondertussen weer een beetje bij haar positieven was gekomen. En hielp haar naar buiten.

Yami voelde zijn hart in zijn keel kloppen. Op het moment had hij alleen nog maar naar het gezicht van de CEO gekeken en zo wilde hij het houden. Hij mocht er niet aan denken wat er zou gebeuren al hij lager zou kijken. Hij wist dat hij wel zou moeten, wilde hij een geslaagd portret. Maar het was al zo moeilijk om zichzelf in controle te houden als hij nog maar dacht aan de mooie brunet. Laat staan als het object van zijn affecties vlak voor hem stond, zo naakt als de dag dat hij geboren werd.

Met alle wilskracht van de wereld concentreerde Yami zich op prachtige ogen van de duellist. En met een schok merkte hij dat Seto terugkeek.

Violet ontmoette blauw en de elektriciteit tussen hen was in de kamer duidelijk te voelen.

Seto Kaiba tilde zijn hoofd schuin en keek hem brutaal onder chocoladekleurige lokken aan met een blik die wilde zeggen: "Like what you see?"

Yami voelde een blos opkomen en keek naar zijn maagdelijk wit papier.

Wacht eens even. Sinds wanneer was hij verlegen geworden? Hij was nog nooit van een uitdaging weggelopen en hij ging daar nu niet mee beginnen.

De voormalige farao tilde zijn hoofd weer op een keek Seto Kaiba recht aan. Er was een kleine twinkeling te zien in de paarse ogen. Hij liet zijn blik ongegeneerd over heel het lichaam glijden. Al keek hij niet echt, het ging gewoon om het gebaar. Toen zijn blik weer op het gezicht van de CEO gevestigd kwam te liggen, likte Yami suggestief zijn lippen.

De lichte blos die tevoorschijn kwam op de wangen van de brunet was prijsloos.

Yami hoorde een deur dichtklappen en merkte dat Debbie de klas weer binnen was gekomen.

Dat betekende dat hij aan het werk moest. Hij nam het geslepen potlood van de grond, waar het gevallen was, en begon.

Zoals altijd startte hij met het hoofd. Dat viel hem helemaal niet zwaar. Hij had al zo vaak naar dat mooie gelaat gekeken in duels, dat hij het blindelings kon schetsen.

Toen hij de hals aan het afwerken was, nam hij even een momentje om naar zijn buren te kijken, die naarstig aan het tekenen waren.

Links van hem zat Marco. Een jongen die iets ouder was dan hemzelf. Hij volgde al twee jaar les, maar was niet echt een talent. Hij had vooral goede ideeën en hij kon goed ontwerpen, maar zodra hij iets moest tekenen zoals het er echt uitzag begon hij moeilijkheden te krijgen.

Yami zag dat hij aan het worstelen was met de vorm van Seto's ogen en hoe zijn bruine lokken ervoor vielen.

Rechts van hem zat een bloedmooi chinees meisje. Zij kon met gemak van beeldende kunsten haar beroep maken.

Yami tuurde even naar het vel papier en was zoals altijd verbaasd wanneer hij de schoonheid en het realisme zag van de tekening, die ze tot stand had gebracht. Geamuseerd zag hij ook de blos van de Chinese toen ze naar Seto's middel staarde. Haar schets was al halverwege. Het enige dat ze nog op papier moest zien te krijgen waren zijn heupen, benen en wat ertussen was. Daarna was het een kwestie van schaduwen toepassen en met de juiste grijstinten werken.

Met een nieuwsgierige blik keek de Egyptische duellist de klas rond. Een irritant stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd zei hem, dat hij dat alleen maar deed om het moment dat hij voorbij Seto's hals zou moeten kijken, uit te stellen.

De meeste leerlingen zaten gebogen over hun vel papier en waren verwoed aan het schetsen, met het puntje van hun tong zichtbaar.

Velen onder hen waren al volwassen. In het totaal waren er vijf tieners. Marco, Ling en hemzelf waren daar drie van. De meeste waren al jaren aan het tekenen en hadden al heel wat modellen de revue zien passeren. Het was dan ook geen wonder dat, toen de grootste schok voorbij was, ze zich als professionals gedroegen.

Kon hij dat nu ook maar…

Verbeten keerde hij terug naar zijn blad en naar Seto. Hij had het geluk dat hij recht voor het platform zat. Mensen van opzij tekenen was veel moeilijker (al konden zij natuurlijk wel naar Kaiba's kont kijken), over het driekwart aanzicht nog maar te zwijgen.

Met trillende handen werkte hij verder. Waarom moest hij nu ook verliefd worden op 's werelds grootste enigma.

Het was allemaal zo verwarrend. Langs de ene kant geloofde hij rotsvast in het feit dat Kaiba hem als niks meer dan een rivaal beschouwde. En dat hij hem en zijn vrienden hartsgrondig haatte. Maar die brutale blik en de blos die het gevolg was van Yami's avances gaven hem hoop.

Hij keek weer naar het prachtige lichaam voor hem. Seto's ogen staarden in het niets. Yami besloot eindelijk Seto Kaiba eens goed te bestuderen. Hij liet zijn ogen gretig glijden over Seto's goedgebouwde lichaam. Zijn huid was perfect en glansde in het licht dat vanuit een spot tevoorschijn kwam.

Onder die elegante hals waren goed gedefinieerde sleutelbeenderen en rechte schouders zichtbaar. Daaronder bevond zich een gladde harde borstkas. Hij had een dun, maar toch atletisch lichaam. Zijn buikspieren waren goed zichtbaar en op zijn armen kon je de zachte glooiing van zijn biceps zien. Hij had smalle heupen en…Man, wat was hij groot!

Yami moest even slikken. Daarna kon hij een zacht gegrinnik niet onderdrukken. Leuk, nog iets om zijn ego op te blazen.

Zonder broek zagen de welgevormde benen er zelfs nog langer uit.

Goed, nu kwam het erop aan om Seto te zien als een model en niets anders. Met die gedachte voor hem, werkte hij verder. Al voelde hij zijn wangen hoe langer, hoe roder worden.

En het was trouwens niet dat hij alleen geïnteresseerd was in Kaiba's uiterlijk. Hij hield echt van hem. Wanneer dat begonnen was wist hij niet meer, maar het was nu eenmaal zo.

Een uur en een kwartier later was hij bijna klaar. Hij had nog nooit zoveel werk in zijn kunstwerkjes gestoken. Maar om een af andere reden moest dit portret perfect zijn. De gedachte om Seto minder knap af te beelden, dan hij in werkelijkheid was, stuitte hem tegen de borst.

Er streken nog tien minuten voorbij, vooraleer Yami zeker wist dat hij klaar was. Als hij verder werkte zou hij het verbrodden.

Een bloemig parfum drong ineens zijn neusgaten binnen. Debbie was achter hem komen staan. Ze klapte in haar handen van verrukking.

"Dit is prachtig! Je hebt jezelf echt overtroffen, Yami. Ik wist niet eens dat je tot zoiets als dit in staat was. Zelfs de blik in zijn ogen is perfect!"

Daarna ging ze verder met haar ronde. Yami hoorde weer een kreet van vreugde, toen ze bij de Chinese aankwam.

Met niets om handen, besloot Yami om zijn tekengerei alvast maar in te pakken. De les was toch bijna afgelopen.

En inderdaad, een poosje later kondigde Debbie het einde van de sessie aan. Ze reikte Kaiba zijn kamerjas weer aan en de twee liepen de klas uit.

Yami ruimde zijn tafel verder op en stak de zwart-wit tekening zorgvuldig in zijn kaft. Hij praatte nog even na met Ling en vertok.

Sommigen waren hun werk nog haastig aan het afwerken met Seto in hun geheugen en anderen maakten zich ook klaar om naar huis te gaan.

Toen hij de glazen deuren uitstapte sloeg een snijdende wind hem in het gezicht. Het goede weer van daarstraks was blijkbaar gekeerd.

Met een snelle pas begon hij de straat op te lopen.

Hij stopte echter toen hij aan de overkant een bekende zwarte jaguar geparkeerd zag staan. Het was Seto's wagen. Daar was hij zeker van. Hij had het prachtige voertuig al een paar keer de schoolparking op zien rijden. Normaalgezien liet de CEO zich vervoeren in een limo. Maar als hij wat aan de late kant was reed hij zelf in de snelle wagen. Yami had hem ook een keer gespot in een metallic blauwe porche. Hij nam aan dat er nog wel wat meer stond in de multimiljonair zijn garage.

Voetstappen en stemmen klonken achter hem. Hij draaide zich om en zag Seto Kaiba en Debbie samen de tekenacademie uitwandelen.

Debbie zei hem gedag en Seto stak zijn hand op als teken van een groet. Toen stapte de lerares weer naar binnen. Waarschijnlijk om de laatblijvers uit haar klas te verdrijven.

Toen de brunet zich weer omdraaide zag hij Yami staan. Ze staarden elkaar een tijdje aan, zonder een woord te reppen. Yami wist niet wat zeggen. Hij was bang dat, wat hij ook zei, het- zoals gewoonlijk- een negatief effect ging hebben op de CEO.

Gelukkig voor de Egyptenaar, verbrak Kaiba als eerste de stilte.

"Is het een beetje gelukt?"

Yami keek hem zowel verbaasd als verward aan. Verbaasd omdat hij nooit had gedacht dat DE Seto Kaiba ooit vrijwillig een vraag aan hem zou stellen. Verward omdat hij geen idee had, waarover hij het had.

Seto besloot om zichzelf wat te verduidelijken. "Je tekening. Is het wat gelukt?"

Yami knikte. "Best wel."

"Mag ik hem zien?"

"Euh, dat zal dan wel zeker. Kijk je misschien nooit in de spiegel?"

Kaiba rolde met zijn ogen en nam de kartonnen kaft. Hij opende het en bekeek het portret van zichzelf.

"Niet slecht." Zei hij droogjes.

Yami veinsde shock. "Heb ik echt een compliment gekregen van DE Seto Kaiba! Dit kan niet waar zijn. Waar is de verborgen camera?"

"Och, hou je mond!" Maar de kleine glimlach rond de lippen van de brunet, verraadde dat hij niet echt kwaad was.

"Ik wist niet dat je tekende."

"Ik wist niet dat je naakt poseerde." Repliceerde Yami.

"Touché" grinnikte Kaiba. "Maar maak je maar geen illusies. Ik deed het alleen om een vriendin in nood te helpen."

"Debbie?"

De CEO knikte. "Ze is mijn secretaresse."

"Was jij niet degene die altijd zei dat je geen vrienden nodig had?" Vroeg Yami op een plagerige en tegelijkertijd een beschuldigende toon.

De brunet stak zijn kin in de lucht. "Ik zei inderdaad dat ik geen vrienden _nodig_ had. Ik zei nooit dat ik er geen _had_."

"Aha…Seto Kaiba's verborgen vriendenkring. Wat zou de pers daarop kicken."

"Waag het eens!" Gromde hij met zijn diepe tenorstem.

"Relax. Nog iets dat ik moet weten? Je bent getrouwd en hebt vijf kinderen bijvoorbeeld?"

Seto lachte zachtjes. Het was het mooiste wat Yami ooit had gehoord. En hij was degene die het veroorzaakt had.

"Niet dat het je zaken zijn, maar nee. Ik vlieg nog altijd solo. Ik denk trouwens dat een normale zeventienjarige nog niet echt aan trouwen denkt."

"Klopt, maar jij bent dan ook nooit echt normaal geweest."

"Idem dito."

Naar Seto's gevoel was het gesprek afgelopen en hij begon dan ook verder te lopen. Zijn zwarte trenchcoat wervelend achter hem aan.

De wind begon harder te waaien, maar Yami voelde het nauwelijks. Een ding wist hij zeker: het was nu of nooit.

Hij schraapte al zijn moed bij elkaar.

"Wacht!"

Seto draaide zich om en yami liep naar hem toe.

"Ik moet je nog iets zeggen."

Hij opende zijn mond, maar de woorden bleven hem in de keel steken. In zijn hoofd begon hij te panikeren. Hij kon het niet. Hij kon het niet zeggen. Maar hij moest wel. Als hij het nu niet deed, wanneer dan wel?

Hij keek op naar Seto, die ondertussen behoorlijk ongeduldig aan het worden was.

"Ik…"

"Ja…?"

"Wel, Ik…"

De CEO zuchtte. "Het is niet omdat ik een vrije namiddag heb, dat ik niets beters heb te doen, dan te staan wachten in de vrieskou, totdat jij je het alfabet herinnert."

Hij begon zich om te draaien, maar Yami stopte hem, door zijn arm te grijpen.

De brunet keek hem verbaasd aan.

Yami keek hem aan in zijn ogen. Als hij het met woorden niet kon, dan moest hij het maar doen met daden. En hij kuste hem vol op de mond.

Kaiba verstijfde van de schok. Het was pas toen hij Yami's tong zijn onderlip voelde likken, dat hij bij zijn positieven kwam. Hij opende ietwat verlegen zijn mond en liet Yami binnen. Yami aarzelde geen seconde en verkende gretig de mond van zijn aartsrivaal. De vurige passie van de farao sloeg over op de CEO, die de kus dan ook verdiepte. De strijd om dominantie eindigde toen ze moesten stoppen om weer wat zuurstof in hun systeem te krijgen.

Yami zoende hem nog een laatste keer zacht en teder op de lippen en wachtte dan op de reactie van de brunet.

Kaiba's hoofd zat vol met vragen. Wat was de reden waarom Yami hem zoende? Was het lust of liefde?

Hij keek diep in de paarse ogen op zoek naar antwoorden. Hij zag de liefde. De echte liefde. Liefde die alleen Mokuba hem gaf. Liefde die hij had gezien in de blik van zijn ouders, voordat ze stierven. Een warm gevoel verspreidde zich over het lichaam van de CEO.

Hij boog zich voorover en kuste de kortere tiener op de mond. Zachtjes en liefdevol. Hij voelde de glimlach van Yami tegen zijn lippen. Hij duwde de Egyptenaar zachtjes naar achteren en toen Seto merkte, dat de muur dicht genoeg was, wierp hij Yami ertegenaan en besprong hem…

…………………………………………………………………….

Debbie glimlachte toen ze het nieuwe koppel bezig zag. Ze was erg blij voor Seto Kaiba. En voor de promotie, die ze vast en zeker zou krijgen.

…………………………………………………………………….

Einde

…………………………………………………………………….

Yay, mijn eerste fanfic! Please review. Vertel me wat je ervan vond. Suggesties, kritiek, eender wat. Van flames krijg ik het alleen maar warmer.

Sweet Revenge 666


End file.
